Kunang-Kunang Srikandi
by nilakandi
Summary: Ia sering hadir di perpustakaan ini, kala penjaga perpustakaan terkantuk-kantuk dikursinya —agaknya merasa jenuh dengan keadaan sekitar yang lengang, bau buku menusuk hidung, terik matahari yang menyengat kulit, deru kipas angin tua berdesing pelan, tak lupa suara tik-tok jam yang berdetak lambat, tepat pukul 11.50, waktu istirahat kedua bagi para murid/SasuSaku/AU/


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**SasuSaku**

**AU/OoC parah/typo(s)/tema umum/**

**Warning: Pernah dipublish di facebook dengan nama tokoh yang berbeda**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

Ia sering hadir di perpustakaan ini, kala penjaga perpustakaan terkantuk-kantuk dikursinya —agaknya merasa jenuh dengan keadaan sekitar yang lengang, bau buku menusuk hidung, terik matahari yang menyengat kulit, deru kipas angin tua berdesing pelan, tak lupa suara tik-tok jam yang berdetak lambat, tepat pukul 11.50, waktu istirahat kedua bagi para murid.

Suara pintu berderit

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang tengah ia baca, sekedar ingin tahu siapa yang datang ke perpustakaan sepi ini(sekalipun ia tahu siapa)—dan juga memberikan istirahat sejenak pada otaknya yang mulai berkabut tipis. Tak lama peluh bermunculan di dahinya. Diiringi degupan yang abnormal, ia mencoba kembali menyelami buku dihadapannya. Namun nyatanya, mata kehitaman Sasuke tak lepas dari dua gadis didepannya. Ino Yamanaka, teman sekelasnya dan…seorang gadis yang menjadi pusat semesta galaksinya, Sakura.

Gelenjar aneh menyebar. Ia merasa dunianya terhenti, ditarik menuju sebuah gejolak absurd tak berdasar, kemudian secara sporadis ia ada diantara gugusan Nebula.

* * *

** KUNANG-KUNANG SRIKANDI  
**

* * *

Seringkali Sasuke melihatnya di perpustakaan ini, 5 menit atau paling telat 10 menit setelah bel berbunyi, sedang ia sendiri akan hadir sebelum gadis itu datang —tepat kala bel berbunyi ia akan langsung melejit menuju perpustakaan. Terkadang ia mesti berlari-lari kecil, datang dengan nafas terengah, baju berantakan, atau sering pula ia ditegur penjaga perpustakaan lantaran tampangnya yang lebih mirip begundal berandalan(baju berantakan, rambut sedikit panjang dan berantakan, baju keluar, dan tambahkan wajahnya yang mirip orang songong dengan strata tertinggi) ketimbang anak alim yang gemar membaca—ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya. Kadang pula kalau ia beruntung ia akan mendapat tempat yang pas untuk mengagumi gadis itu, atau jaraknya cukup dekat dengannya. Dan saat itu rasanya kalau ia mesti mati muda pun, ia rela. Ah, lebay.

Ia masih ingat, saat teman-teman sekelasnya menggodanya;mengatakan segala praduga yang melenceng dari kenyataan, tapi kemudian ia hanya tersenyum tipis, tak mengiyakan tak menampik. Itu dirinya, kadang penuh misteri dan tak acuh dengan isu yang beredar.

"Alah, palingan ada yang ditaksir disana!" celetuk Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke tertohok. Jangan-jangan pemuda ini punya indra keenam,_ mind reading_, misalnya. "Kalau bukan hantu perpus, penjaga yang tampangnya tak punya harapan hidup(persis kaya mukanya yang minta dihajar), palingan ia punya kelainan seksual dan psikiologi! Masa mau menikah sama buku! Semprul!"

Sekelas terbahak.

Waktu itu ia berpikir kembali tentang Sakura, apakah ia memakai mantra hipnotis? Atau mantra pemikat jiwa? Ataukah ia pengguna setia pelet sehingga Sasuke rela datang ke perpustakaan setiap hari?

.

.

Sesekali mata hitam Sasuke mengarah ke pojok kiri perpustakaan, tempat dimana Sakura dan Ino memilih singgah. Pandangannya tak lagi fokus ke arah bacaannya melainkan bercabang, antara buku dan Sakura. Dan ia memilih keduanya, sekalipun pilihan pertama hanyalah kamuflase;penyamaran.

Kursi diseberang mejanya berdercit. Ia mengangkat pandangannya. Dari jarak ini ia melihat Ino hengkang dari kursi duduknya, samar-samar dari pintu perpus ada bayangan Tenten(teman sekelasnya yang beretnis cina) yang ia duga sebagai penyebab Ino bangkit dari kursinya.

Dua gadis bercakap-cakap didepan pintu, ia tak mengamatinya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Sakura memandangi keduanya dengan mimik bingung dan alis berkerut, rambut merah muda sepunggungnya ia singkapkan ke arah bahu kirinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Nampaknya perundingan antara Ino dan Tenten telah rampung. Ino kembali, namun tampang bersalah ia perlihatkan pada Sakura. Ia bisa mencuri dengar.

"_Sorry, _aku lupa ada janji sama Tenten. Katanya dia mau ke koperasi bentar, sekalian sama aku mau ke ruang Tata Usaha. Biasa bayar SPP."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi disalah satu ujung bibirnya. "Tak apa. Lain kali temani aku, ya!" ujarnya. Dan entah sejak kapan Sasuke suka sifat Sakura yang satu ini, penuh pengertian, tenang, dan mengalah, tambahkan kata dewasa setelahnya.

—meski terkadang gadis merah muda itu cerewet setengah mampus, galaknya mirip domba ngamuk nggak menstruasi dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah wajah Sakura yang kelewat imut jadi bulan-bulanan para jomblo abadi satu sekolah.

Camkan baik-baik. Sasuke itu posesif dan pecemburu tingkat kronis melebihi akut!

Sasuke melihat kearah si Merah muda, netra hijaunya sekilas bersirobok dengan obsidian hitam miliknya. Lamat-lamat, ia bisa melihat segaris merah muda menjalari pipi ranum gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar, segaris lengkung tipis menghias wajahnya.

.

.

Pernah waktu itu ia berbicara dengan Sakura(saat itu rambut merah mudanya hanya sebahu). Kata orang, kesan pertama mempengaruhi kesan selanjutnya apabila bertemu dengan si doi. Namun nyatanya, kesan pertamanya sungguhlah absurd, —kata lembut untuk gaje.

Suasana sama seperti kali ini, kala itu hanya ada mereka berdua plus tiga penjaga perpus—dua laki-laki satu perempuan—didalamnya. Waktu itu bukan dirinya yang mengawali pembicaraan(ia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cara berkenalan dengan seorang gadis), ia hanya tak nyana, sebuah keajaiban tengah menghampirinya.

Ia ingat suara kipas angin tua yang menderu pelan.

Sasuke menaruh buku didepan mukanya, nyaris menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya. Sepasang manik hitam itu berkeliaran, mencari letak objek tertuju.

Matanya menbeliak, melotot nyalang.

Roger! Roger! Objek memandang kearahnya!

Dunianya seakan terhenti, ia seolah-olah berada diantara gradasi langit jingga.

Gadis itu tersenyum padanya—nyaris tertawa. Kemudian mendekati mejanya.

"Memang kau bisa membaca dengan aksara terbalik?"

'KRAKK'

Dunianya retak, kemudian pecah. Ia hanya bisa memandangi gadis itu dengan tampang bloon datar dan alis berkerut, tak lupa dengan rona merah tipis yang menjalar.

Saat itu ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, atau bersembunyi diantara tumpukan-buku-buku yang menggunung.

Ia sama sekali tak punya muka.

.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaan tadi frontal dan menohok. (Sakura terkikik) hanya saja aku baru melihat seseorang bisa membaca buku setebal itu dengan terbalik, itu lucu sekaligus aneh!" ucapnya diselingi kekehan geli. Sasuke terdiam, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Matanya menatap tak berkedip gadis didepannya. Tentu dengan tampang datar nan polos setengah bloon.

"Hei! Hei! Halooo! Dari bumi kepada anda Roger. Roger. Ganti." Si gadis mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke, setelahnya ia mengerutkan alis melihat pemuda di hadapannya menahan nafas dan mencubiti dirinya sendiri. _Ini aneh,_batin Sakura.

Sasuke kembali meruntuki ketololanya. Ia mulai tersadar dari acara lamunannya. Dan kembali ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal."sebuah uluran tangan dan senyum yang tersungging.

Sasuke hanya menggangguk dan menjabat tangan mungil itu, suara datarnya menyahut, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

Lamat-lamat Sasuke melukiskan senyum kecil. Semesta galaksi lain telah menariknya. Ia seolah berada diatas punggung seekor kunang-kunang yang terbang perlahan melintasi kabut Nebula. Perasaannya ringan.

Namun kemudian menjadi nanap kala Sakura memilih mendahuluinya kembali ke kelas—sekalipun kelas mereka bersebrangan dan satu arah.

Ia memegang dada kirinya, tempat jantung berdetak.

Ada yang kosong disana.

.

.

Ingatannya kembali bergulir. Ada pula saat ia meminta nomor _handphone_ Sakura kepada Ino pada istirahat pertama, waktu kelas kosong mlompong. Hatinya berdebar gelisah, matanya berkedip cepat, peluh menetes keluar, tenggorokannya kering mendadak.

"Untuk apa?" itulah pertanyaan pertama Ino saat ia melontarkan niatnya meminta nomor temannya itu, "Urusan organisasi." dalihnya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Ino mulai merobekkan secarik kertas mungil, menulis nomor diatasnya. Ia pikir apa yang dikemukakan Sasuke masuk akal. Sakura adalah ketua PMR dan Sasuke adalah ketua OSIS. Jadi ya, wajar saja, mungkin.

"Nih. Awas kalo disebarin." sebuah gerutuan sebal dan _wanti-wanti_ lolos dari mulut Ino. Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis. "Hn." Ia berniat melenggang pergi.

"Eh, tunggu. Kenapa nggak minta ke orangnya langsung, sih?" mata Ino memincing tajam, nampaknya sedikit ragu dengan Sasuke.

"Kemarin gak sempet minta." alibinya.

Sasuke berkeringat dingin, tatapan Ino masih menelisik.

"Udah ya. Mau ke kantin, nih."

Sasuke melenggang menghindar.

.

.

Dan malamnya, ia memberondong Sakura dengan segala SMS absurd-nya. Tapi—…

**_From: Sasuke_**

**_Hai._**

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_._**

**_From: Sakura _**

**_Hai juga. Ini Sasuke yang di perpus dan bisa baca terbalik?_**

.

Sasuke tertohok. Ia ragu.

**_From: Sasuke_**

**_Hn. Lagi ngapain?_**

**_._**

**_From: Sakura_**

**_Duduk dikamar. Kamu nggak malam mingguan?_**

Sasuke melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis.

—nampaknya gadis itu tak keberatan.

.

.

Penjaga perpustakaan masih terkantuk-kantuk dikursinya —agaknya semakin jenuh dengan keadaan sekitar yang lengang, bau buku menusuk hidung, terik matahari yang menyengat kulit, deru kipas angin tua berdesing pelan, tak lupa suara tik-tok jam yang berdetak lambat. Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan dimulai kembali.

Seperti biasa, Sakura bangkit dari kursinya lima menit sebelum bel berdentang. Ia bersiap-siap melangkah pergi saat saku celananya bergetar kecil. _Handphone_-nya.

**_One message Received_**

**_From: Sakura_**

**_Tunggu aku, sebentar._**

Ia kembali membalik badannya. Ia berada di ambang pintu sekarang. Dari sini ia melihat Sakura tergesa-gesa merapihkan bukunya. Ia hanya menyeringai tipis.

**_From: Sasuke_**

**_Cepatlah. Atau kutinggal._**

Sakura terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya menyipit, tapi tak urung juga mempercepat kerjanya. Agaknya, banyak buku yang hendak ia pinjam. Setelah selesai, ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saaat melangkah menuju Sasuke. Tanda kesal. Pemuda yang saat ini bersender di samping pintu itupun hanya tersenyum, kemudian membantu Sakura membawa bukunya—setelah melewati proses administrasi oleh penjaga perpustakaan tentunya. Tapi sebelumnya, ia sempatkan mengacak rambut merah muda gadis itu pelan.

.

.

Mereka melangkah ringan melewati lorong-lorong labolatorium, sesekali saling melirik, melempar senyum kemudian, tanpa suara.

Entah sejak kapan hal itu berlangsung, yang mereka tahu, mereka menikmatinya.

Terkadang mereka akan berhenti di undakan tangga hanya untuk berdebat ada berapa anak tangga yang ada, lalu setelah itu akan kembali seperti semula, Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura kedepan kelas sembari tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambutnya pelan, setelah itu ia akan meneruskan perjalanannya ke kelas.

Yang Sasuke tahu, ia hanya tinggal mengikutinya. Arus kemana perasaannya belabuh, kala ia mulai menepi, ia tahu itulah tempatnya. Biar ombak waktu yang akan menjawab saat ia mesti berlabuh.

.

.

Karena Sakura seolah Dewi Srikandi, ahli panah yang tepat mengenai hatinya, diam-diam, tanpa sadar, saat ia berada di perpustakaan. Sementara itu Sakura sendiri memiliki sifat layaknya kunang-kunang. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang menyebut kunang-kunang sebagai hewan Jahanam. Kuku setan. Ia hanya berpikir, kunang-kunang itu mengantarkannya kepada cahaya tenang. Menerangi harinya tanpa diminta. Membuatnya bisa terbang rendah menuju kabut Nebula secara pelan-pelan dan natural.

_Author note:_

_Ngerasa familiar? Fiksi ini udah pernah nila publish di facebook dengan nama berbeda. Sebenarnya waktu bikin awal nila udah persiapin ini buat SasuSaku tapi waktu itu ada requestan dari temen deket. Jadi yaa.. terima aja._

_Terimakasih sudah membaca._

_With love,_

_nilakandi_

_Bandung, 11 Januari 2013._

_5:27 p.m_


End file.
